


I Want

by goingtothetardis



Series: The Deckerstar Collection [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired from the events in Manly Whatnots, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Lucifer asks Chloe a question.





	I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/gifts).



> I'm still less than two weeks old to this fandom, and gaaaahhhhhs;alkfjasdl;fkdkjsdf. I had some words that needed to escape, so this happened. I originally sent this to Crazygirlne as an [ask box fic](http://aimtoallonsy.tumblr.com/post/166517031335/what-is-it-you-want-detective-lucifer-leans). Kita, it's been a pleasure screaming about these two with you the last few weeks. <3
> 
> Unebta'd.

“What is it you want, Detective?” Lucifer leans toward Chloe, unable to control the way his body is irresistibly drawn to hers. 

He asks the question, a question he’ll never tire of asking, because the fact is, he doesn't know what the Detective wants. He never has. The mystery of why he can’t influence her is frustratingly tantalizing, and the intrigue lures him ever closer. He’ll ask the question a million times if he has to. 

“I want…” Chloe starts, then trails off. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, distracting his gaze for a brief moment, then lifts her own darkened eyes to his. 

_Bloody hell._

Stepping closer, she presses herself lightly against him, lifting a hand to fiddle with a button in his shirt. 

“Detective?” He holds his breath as the space between them fills with unspoken tension that sends a tingle of anticipation dancing down his spine. 

Pushing up on her toes, her breasts brushing against his chest, she whispers in his ear, her nose grazing the outer rim. “I want... a bacon cheeseburger.” Lowering herself, she catches his gaze and smirks. “With fries and a chocolate milkshake,” she says, then spins around and opens her car door, slipping inside in one smooth motion. 

Lucifer stares after her, thoroughly flummoxed and more than a little aroused. 

_Oh Detective, you minx._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
